Szayel Du Riktushavank
''Szayel Du Riktushavank (zai-el doo rick-too-sha-vonk) *Lieutenant of 5th division in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13'' *''2nd son To the Head of the Nobel House of Riktushavank, one of the main branch families'' *''Strong Religious Beliefs past Down thru family since its founding (Szayel included)'' *''Way of Destruction # 94 Divine Judgement is the family and Szayel's signature hado, perfect execution of the spell is a requirement for any Riktushavank family member (Failure to do so will result in exile) '' *''Very popular among the women of Soul Society (although seemingly unaware of that fact)'' *''Loves to Play Pai Sho during his free time ( is quite talented at it,has never lost)'' Personality '' Very Religious, Takes his Responsibilities very seriously, never disobeys an order unless it goes against his beliefs, Doesn't talk much, very mysterious, Borderline snobbish due to his Noble upbringing, Very intelligent, hard working and somewhat of a secret romantic.Besides Playing Pai Sho Szayel also enjoys sparring with his captain or friends from the other squads ''Appearance '' Wears a white Nobelman's jacket under his Lieutenant's uniform and a Silver Rosary hangs from his neck.Has purple colored eyes with pale nearly white skin and long white hair. Normally wears a gold ring with his Families crest on it. as well as a red Buddhist monk's rosary on his right hand ''Abilities '' *Nearly a Master of all forms of shunpo- '''What he lacks in physical strength he makes up for in speed. Can keep up with most captains *'''''Expert Kido User- His favorite kido are: Bakudo #4 'Crawling Rope '#30 'Triple Piercing Beak Beam '#44 Illusory Clones, #61Six Rod Light Prison '#62''' Hundred Stepped Rails #63 'Winding Binding Chains '#81 Severing Void and Hado #4 'Byakurai (White Lightning) '#63 'Lightning's Burning Howling '#88 '''Flying Dragon Strike, Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon #94 Divine Judgement''' '' *'Master Swordsman'- Master swordsman having been trained by one of the best. Can keep up with most captains *''Hand to Hand- '''Poor hand to hand fighting but can at least beat the Lower seats '' *Strength- '''Poor physical strength *''Master Strategist-''' Able to come up with complex strategies during battle and execute them perfectly'' *Excellent Spirit Pressure- '''Above the normal Lieutenant level Zanpaktou Sealed Form '' ''Szayel's Zanpaktou is known as Kami no Raito, it has an all white sheath, blade and hilt with only the guard and pommel being a different color. The guard and pommel is black with gold trim and designs. The all white theme of his zanpaktou is a reflection of the purity of Szayel's soul. Kami no Raito is very light allowing for numerous high speed attacks, yet sturdy enough withstand most attacks. '' ''Shikai Form '' ''In order to awaken his zanpaktou, Szayel recites the poem, "'Light that shines in the Darkness, Rest in the Paradise of God, Shine... Kami no Raito!!"' Afterwards the whole sword transforms into a blade made solely of light, in doing so its reach and shape is nearly limitless do to the properties of light itself.It is also capable of launching attacks at nearly the speed of light. Attacks Extend Kami no raito- The length of the blade extends as far as needed'' ''Tanpa Raiton (Light Wave)- Powerful wave of yellow energy made of light'' ''Ten no Shoogai (Heavenly Barrier)- Creates a yellow transparent barrier around Szayel'' ''Daishou Tanpa Raiton (Great Light Wave)- A vastly more powerful version of Tanpa Raiton looking very similar to '''Kenpachi Zaraki's '''Reiatsu attack after the eye patch has been removed '' ''History Childhood Ever since he was born, Szayel was waited on hand and foot by servants. He was never allowed to leave the manor because his family feared he'd be tainted by the outside world's impurities. By his later childhood he was well traversed in the standard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinto Shinto practices, having been taught them all as soon as he could walk and talk. His whole life was planned out for him, every hour of every day. In the morning he went to the Jinja '''shinto shrine (which is located in the back of the Riktushavank's enormous manor, and is surrounded by ''Sacred Groves') for prayers. ''During the day he was made to practice calligraphy for at least 2 hours followed by strict training in swordsmanship and kido by very prestigous teachers then at night he was to return to the 'Jinja 'for prayers before bed. It continued that way until he turned 16 where he then enrolled in the '''Shinigami Academy. ' Friends and Influences '' 'Luna Saether' During this time in his life he met and befriended the love of his life Luna Saether he knew he liked her the moment he laid eyes on her. Although he was too shy to speak to her having never talked to a girl that way plus he'd never seen someone so beautiful. So most of his early days were spent reading poetry and writing anonymous love letters for her, or stealing a quick glance at her during class. Then one day she broke the ice by crashing in to him accidentally on her way to class, finally giving him an excuse to talk to her and he actually found out that they had alot in common so they've been friends ever since, although he's still never told her how he truly feels about her, he thinks about what it would be like all the time dreaming up numerous an outlandish outcomes. 'Masaru Fujibayashi ' He also met one of the most influential people in his life, a teacher who is currently the captain of the Eleventh division, Masaru Fujibayashi. although he was very strict,even more strict then usual with Szayel due to the fact of his nobility, Szayel never complained, doing everything he was asked without question. He was his hardest working student of his graduating class, and eventually took one of his teachers sayings to heart "''A true swordsman balances attack and defense. Attack gives one the ability to win and defend to not lose."— Masaru Fujibayashi. ''' ''Raeze Kururugi''''' And finally he met another life long friend in Raeze Kururugi. Even though they are seemingly polar opposites for many reasons 1. being that Raeze is outspoken and Szayel isn't, 2.Raeze never has any problem hitting on women even though about half the time he gets rejected where as Szayel gets nervous talking to any girl besides Luna, 3.Szayel is a hard worker while Raeze is known to be quite lazy. The only thing they do seem to have in common is there love of zanjutsu. The first day they met, Raeze challenged Szayel to a Bokken, although the outcome was undetermined because it was broken up shortly after by one of the instructors. ''Shinigami Academy '' This was the happiest time in his life because he finally got to explore the outside world if not for a few hours a day. Szayel ended up graduating with Honors, having excelled in every class. He was immediately offered the lieutenants seat in the Sixth division due to its recent "vacancy" (meaning his family pulled some strings), in which he gladly accepted so that he could stay close to Luna who had recently become the third seat in the squad.